Bloody Moon
by Arinya
Summary: When a vampire attacks her, help comes from unexpected and magical places. Secrets of a mysterious familiar character are revealed as a new story unfolds.
1. If I could change the past

**If I could change the past**

Attai, short for Attaine picked up her violin and plucked the strings to make sure it was in tune. She then arced her bow and played. She closed her eyes while playing, letting her body move with the notes. Her right arm moved powerfully up and down, striking the strings and her right hand beat down on the fingerboard with passion. 

Meanwhile outside, a flitting shadow was seen by the curtains and Attai wasn't able to see it with her eyes closed. She continued playing, reaching the deeper notes. The shadow loomed behind Attai and she suddenly felt clammy hands on her shoulders. She gave a scream and dropped her violin, it hit the floor at an angle and then fell over, the bow clattered a few feet away. She turned around. 

She saw a pale faced man with red lips and strange looking eyes. He gripped her tightly and his hands were deathly cold. She tried to push him off her, but he held on tighter and creeped his hands to her neck. He brought her close and she felt sharp pain in her neck and warmth. She was let go and the man ran away, he jumped through the open window and she fell to her knees. Putting a hand to her neck, she found marks of blood and her vision turned hazy. She felt her teeth getting pointier at some parts and she felt cold. So cold, like she was dead. Attai curled herself up and shook violently. "What's happening to me?" she asked in a fearful voice. She reached out to her only comfort, her violin and bow, then held them against her chest. She was getting colder still and seized.

The next morning, she was found to be dead and was buried in a cemetary, far from where she lived. That night, the cemetary was quiet and the streetlights clicked on as it got darker. 

It was so dark. So dark, and small. She could feel the polished wood, so dark. Small, enclosed. Clausterphobic. Her eyes darted around wildly and she pounded on the inside cover of the coffin. "Get me out!" she screamed. "Out!" she scratched the covering and punched a hole through. Her own strength surprised her and she dug wildly through the dirt ontop to fresh air. Once above, she hauled herself out and looked at her tombstone. 

_Attaine Hephs  
We loved her_

She stared at the epitah. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be! 


	2. Another Kind of Discovery

**Another kind of Discovery**

Attai stood up shakily and turned around, but stopped. Her violin! Where was her violin? She hurried back to the ground and pulled out her beloved instrument from the coffin, and continued on her way...To where?

She felt strangely attuned to everything. She could smell everything in the air, the car fumes, freshly cut grass, and even the night air held a scent. But everything seemed dull and dry. She stumbled forward, and realized how hungry she felt. She spotted a squirrel and suddenly she felt drawn violently to the squirrel. The hunger inside her was maginified and she ran towards the squirrel with amazing speed. It gave a surprised shriek as she snapped its neck and sank her teeth into the squirrel. 

Her hunger sataited, she dropped the squirrel horrified. "What have I done?" she asked, and wiped her mouth. She felt her pointed teeth on her hand and felt them. "This isn't happening" she moaned, and then she felt the terrible hunger in her again. She couldn't control it, she needed blood. Seeing no other animals around, she bit her helf on the wrist and sucked on the wound. 

Her own blood tasted dry and empty, but it filled her to some extent and she walked around anxiously, with her mouth to her wrist. "Hullo? Anyone there?" asked a male voice. She whipped her head around and let go of her wrist. "Hello?" the man asked and he stepped towards her, she could smell him. His sweat and clothes, but it was the blood in him she wanted. She crept up and now she could see his face. One part of her shouted 'No! Don't do it!' and the other urged her, reminded her of the rewards that awaited her. Her will failing, she leaped and tackled the man.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ministry has reports of a rogue vampire in the muggle world" said McGonagall, reading the letter by owl. "I suppose that Cornelius wants me to catch the vampire?" asked Dumbledore. "No" said Minerva, her eyebrow slightly arched. "He wants you to find another, they've already got that one. It seems that it bit a muggle before getting caught" she said. He sighed, "Then I'll be out for a while Minerva" he said, rising from his seat. "Are you sure you want to do this Albus?" she asked. "The Ministry is asking me, and I cannot refuse" he said. "Oh all right Albus, just don't forget to take Fawkes with you. We don't want to have a vampire as a Headmaster" she said, half a sarcastic joke. He smiled, "Of course not"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Albus turned off the streetlights with his cigarrette lighter thing and he held Fawkes on his shoulder. He looked around the cemetary when a shout alerted him. "Help!" He ran towards the sound and used his wand to point him in the right direction. He came across a man being pinned down on the ground with a girl ontop of him, she leaned in to bite his neck when she was disturbed by Dumbledore. 

"Step away from him" he said in a cold voice he almost never used with his students. She looked up at him and cocked her head, then bared her teeth. They glinted oddly in the moonlight. He stepped closer with his wand out in front of him. She stood up and backed away. Her black hair swept over her shoulders like a shadow and her eyes burned into the Headmaster. They were a pale, ice blue with green circles and darker green pupils. "Come here" said Albus, using his free hand to motion. She shook her head furiously, somehow, she regained a part of her mind. 

"It's alright, you won't be able to hurt me" he said, and motioned again. She took one uncertain step towards him, then stopped. Albus tried to coax the vampire into coming closer so he could put silver around her wrists. She looked around and picked up something from the ground, he tensed. She tucked the violin under her arm and walked again towards Albus. "Good, good" he said, she managed a shaky smile with one of her canines sticking out. He returned the smile, and then with one quick movement of his wand, slipped two loops of thin silver over her wrists. She stood unresponsive for a minute, then gave a panicked look. 

She tried to take the silver off, but she wasn't able to move her hands very well and she gave a look of pleading to the old man. He shook his head and slipped a tiny chain of silver around her neck. She almost screamed, she felt imprisoned and couldn't move her head or her hands. He guided her away and turned the streetlights on again, then put a memory charm on the man. After all that, he apparated to the school.

"Poppy" said Dumbledore upon arrival. "I thought you were supposed to bring the vampire to the Ministry" said Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore let go of the girl and she immediatly understood, she shook her head sadly. "So young" she said, then made her sit down on the infirmary bed. "The sun's coming up" said Dumbledore. Small beams of light came through the blinds and Pomfrey lunged to close them. The vampire smelled burning, burning her own flesh. Her own flesh! She screamed, it was a high pitched screech and she tried to smother herself, the blinds were closed and she breathed in and out hard. Her skin still smelled a little singed and she pushed herself into the shade.

"Come out dear" said Pomfrey, she offered her hand. Attai drew up her knees, and tried to say something. "O-Offff" she said, her 'f' sounded a little like a 'v'. She clumsily pointed to the silver. "Albus?" asked Madam Pomfrey. He nodded, Madam Pomfrey magicked the silver off and Attai breathed freely again, but suddenly the hunger gripped her again. And she was so afraid. Afraid that she would hurt someone. She jumped off the bed and bolted for the door. Her newfound speed and strength helped to throw the mediwizard off and take to the doors.

Suddenly, she crashed into someone else and stepped back, disoriented. A tall man with shoulder length black hair stood in front of her. She ran at him again, determined to get out, but he caught her in his arms which were surprisingly strong and held on as she screamed. "Severus, put her down" said Dumbledore. Only another one of her kind could hold her she realized. This Severus, he was a vampire too.


	3. Labeled

**Lableled**

He clunked her down on the bed and she looked for a way out. There was none. She sighed and sat back, "Who are you?" asked Dumbledore. "A-Attaine Hephs" she said. "I'm not dead" she said, shuddering all over, "I'm not dead. Please say I'm not dead" "Don't be foolish. Of course you're dead! You've been bitten by a vampire!" said Severus viciously. She bared her teeth, "Shut up!" "Calm down, both of you" said Albus sharply. "Severus, I need a potion for her" he said, Severus nodded and left while Albus turned back to face his pale-faced patient. 

"You're going to be here for a long time." he said. "I don't care. They think I'm dead" she said bitterly. "You are a vampire though." he said, "We'll give you some blood" he said and made Pomfrey fetch a bottle. She came back a after a few minutes. "Rooster blood" she said with distaste and gave the glass bottle to Attai. She didn't take it for a mintue, but the urge was overpowering and she snatched it from Madam Pomfrey's hand. She tilted the bottle into her mouth and drank the blood in a few seconds. When finished, she sat nonplussed for a second, then gagged and cried. "What am I doing?!" she asked. "There there, it's alright" said Dumbledore. "No it's not!" she cried and wanted so badly to hug someone. Dumbledore handed her her violin. "Thank you" she breathed and took it up, and plucked the strings in ectasy.

The sound made her feel so good, she put it underneath her chin and began to play. The music, it surrounded and she felt blanketed safely in the notes. This was truly being alive. Music was great to her, she thought that she was deaf before, but this. This comforted her and gave her excitment, ignoring her audience, she continued playing, hoping that feeling would never end. She was abruptly interrupted when Snape stomped in and she opened her eyes and let the violin fall onto the bed. He held a steaming goblet, "Drink" he commanded and gave it to Attai. "What is it?" she asked. "It will help with the hunger" he said and gave it to her. She took it and gulped it down, it tasted horrible. She coughed some and then handed the goblet back to Severus. 

He was wrong, it only dulled the sense, but it was always there. Her stomach lurched, she stood up. "Stay with Professor Snape. He will be able to help you" said Albus firmly and left. She looked up and Severus resisted the urge to bare his teeth. He did not want to take care of a vampire. Vampire's did not need to be taken care of, he though bitterly. 

She gave him a look of distaste, but followed him as he left and he brought her to his office. It was just the right environment for them two. He gave her a black robe and she slipped it over her clothes and then sat down in a chair while Severus graded his papers. She just stared at him, observing. He had done this many times before, but hated for it to be done to him. It made him feel like prey, he snarled. "What are you looking at?" "Neville Longbottom, D minus" she recited and he felt his cold blood rise. "Just mind your own bloody business!" he shouted. Wrong word, they both felt the jerking sensation, and simmered. 

"I want to have a word with you!" said Cornelius Fudge. "She's only a child, I request that she stays at Hogwarts" said Albus. "Impossible! Absolutly forbidden!" said Fudge. "Come now Cornelius, Lupin was a fine student, and is a great teacher now. Severus is acting proper as well" said Dumbledore. "That was before Albus! She's a vampire, no one will accept her" he said. "No one will know" said Dumbledore, very serious. "Well the Ministry won't accept it. All vampires must be tagged and profiled." he said. "Tagging will be unnecassary" said Dumbledore. Something about those blue eyes froze Fudge, but he bravely continued. 

"She must be tagged, or else I'm taking her to the Ministry by force. But if she's tagged, I'll let her stay at Hogwarts" he said, and Albus saw that there was no other way. He nodded, "Alright. She's with Severus right now" 

Fudge walked into the cold dungeons and shivered. "Severus?" he called out. "Here" came the low voice and he checked his bowler hat, then walked into the office. "Erm, the Ministry needs to tag..." he said. "Attaine" said Attaine quietly. "Attaine" finsihed Fudge and Severus nodded, almost sadly. He stood up and Attai mirrored his movements. "Come here" he said and she stood next to him. The three apparated and Attai was suddenly taken by a trio of very rough arms. She gave out a cry. Three full grown men worked hard to pull her into a chair and the metal insets of the arms crawled over Attaine's arms and held her in place. "Let me go!" she said. Her legs wouldn't move due to the same metal insets that served as chains. "Just relax" said Fudge nervously. One wizard pulled up her sleeve while another came with his wand. 

Attaine screamed, she felt her flesh burn under the wand and she saw red numbers on her skin. The pain lasted for a few minutes, and finally she was let go and her head slumped onto her shoulder. The numbers still glowed brightly in the branded flesh and she felt the metal insets go back into the wood. She was hauled roughly back up and held onto Severus as they walked away. 

"Are you alright?" he asked, his robes felt welcomingly cool and she held on tighter, "No". "Get off" he said and made her stand up straight, she still stayed close to the professor and they apparated back to the school, then she was lead to a cot in the Potion Master's office. She slept there until the next day, when school began. 


	4. Schemes

**

Schemes

**

Attai woke up and she took the potion that Severus had put out with a note. Then she walked out, "Go to the Great Hall" said the note. She walked through the various hallways and found the Great Hall. It was packed with students and she felt uneasy. So much blood around her, how was she supposed to resist? She put her hood on and forced herself not to look at anyone. She heard names being called out.

**"_Argus, James!!!!!,"_** shouted an extremly large man. A boy about 13 years old ran to a stool and hat in the center of circle and put the hat on. After a few seconds, the hat amazingly shouted, "_**GRYFFINDOR!**_" 

"Bucsh, Kerri!" "Slytherin!" 

"Bwinell, Harrison!" "Gryffindor!"

The hat continued to shout of the names of houses along with Hagrid who shouted out the names of the students. 

The list went down and they continued. 

"Gammer, Fraise!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Gillcase, Fred!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Goips, Daniel!" "Slytherin!"

"Hephs, Attaine!" Attaine froze, then Hagrid patted her on the back. She let her hood fall down and she ran to the hat afraid that the hunger would seize her. She put the hat on and heard a voice in her head. 

"I'm very sorry Attai" said the hat, half-mockingly. She bit her lip, but was careful not to draw any blood. "Shut up and get over with it. I don't want to hurt anyone" she said. "Hmm, Slytherin, Gryffindor" it said. "You have a love of music, you're a vampire, you don't want to hurt anyone." the hat thought. "Please hurry" said Attaine. "Oh all right, I guess you'd better be" "GRYFFINDOR!" she took the hat off, put her hood back on and hurried to the Gyrffindor table. 

Harry looked at the new Gryffindor. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Leave me alone" she said quietly. Ron leaned over, "Are you cold?" he asked. "Leave me alone!" she snarled and resisted the urge to bite the Gryffindor. Hermione blanched. "Leave her alone" she said and pulled Ron away. "What's wrong with her?" asked Ron, hurt by Attaine's behavior. "I dunno" said Harry. "She doesn't seem safe" said Hermione. "Oh Herm! How can she not be safe?" asked Ron. "You'd be surprised" thought Attaine.

Severus had encountered her again before she went into the Gryffindor tower and made her drink the goblet, then handed her a book. "What's this?" she asked. "It's on...us" he said, and she understood. He turned and left and she hurried into the tower. 

She sat on her bed and flipped through the pages. 

_Vampires are created by receiving a fatal bite from another. They must feed on blood, but the most favored is human blood. Vampires have a superior sense of smell, speed, and strength to regular people. Eyesight is reletivly the same. All myths of garlic, the cross, and a stake through the heart that muggles thought up of are false. Vampire are eternal undead and cannot die until killed. The only way to do so is to poison them with silver, or to burn them with natural sunlight. Vampire are also attracted by music..._

No wonder, thought Attaine. "I brought my own fate upon me" she closed the book and put it under her pillow, then went to sleep, making sure that the sun, the next morning would strike the other side of the bedroom.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"M-master" said Wormtail, he groveled at the feet of Voldemolt. "Don't tell me you failed again" said Voldemolt. Wormtail shook his head, "N-no Master. The potion has b-been made" Voldemolt's thin lips smiled, Wormtail shook. "Good job Wormtail, you will give it to Severus Snape" Wormtail shook even harder, "W-why?" "Because he is a traitor to us." said Voldemolt. "S-Severus? O-of course Master" he said and bowed, then scurried away. 

Voldemolt looked off into the distance, "I will destroy all you have worked for Severus" he said, and then with a faint pop, he apparated elsewhere.


	5. Urge

**

Urge

**

Attai first crept out of the Gryffindor tower early and went to Snape's office. He was waiting with two goblets. "Take one" he said curtly and turned to take something out from his desk. Attai heard an odd squeaking and caught sight of a rat. "Eww" she muttered and crunched up her nose. She quickly grabbed the second goblet and gulped it down. The taste was horrible just as before and she put the goblet back down and left for classes. 

Attai had transfiguration first with Hufflepuffs. She sat in the very back, hoping that no one would sit next to her. She couldn't put her hood on in class so she sat jumpy in her chair. Her pale, icy eyes scanned everything. "Hello? Can I sit here?" asked a boy. She turned to face him. "I'm Justin, Fintch-Fetchly. Pleased to meet you" he said cheerily and sat down anyway. She knew that the potion would help her out in some way and shook his hand. "Attaine Hephs" she said. She froze, and looked down at his hand. So warm, alive. She scolded herself. "What do you think you're doing? Let go!" she thought.

Justin eyed Attai, "Could you let go please?" She looked up at him, and her green pupils turned into slits. He yelled and she snatched the hand towards her mouth. "Attai!" shouted McGonagall. For a second, she was jerked back to her senses and let go of Justin's hand horrified. She gave a shriek and bolted out of class.

McGonagall rushed to check Justin. "She almost bit me!" he said with a white face. "She didn't break skin, did she?" she asked. He shook his head, "Got scared, let go and ran" he said and tried to stop himself from hyperventilating. "Vector!" McGonagall shouted, and the Ravenclaw Head apparated to the scene. "Yes Minerva?" he asked. "Take care of the class, I must fetch Dumbledore" she said and ran off. 

Attai was so scared. Why had she tried to bite Justin? She had felt the urge even though she had taken the potion. She decided to head towards Snape. She fairly flew down the staircases to the dungeons. "SEVERUS!" she screamed. "What?" came the perturbed voice. "The potion! It's not working! I almost bit someone!" she said, finding him. He stood up, "What do you mean?" he asked. "I don't know. I just wanted to bite, and I almost did" she said, then shook violently. "Control yourself!" he roared. 

Blood. She needed blood. Her hands itched to hold someone down. She saw only one person in front of her. "Ach. Rrr,rrrr" she said in a low voice, and stepped towards Snape. "Don't give in!" he yelled and branished his wand. Her pupils slitted so much that they were barely visible. She reached out with her hands. "Lestorita!" shouted Snape and there was a bang. She flew off her feet and shook her head. "Professor?" she asked, confused. "You never do that again!" he snarled, his teeth shone in the torchlight. "I couldn't stop!" she protested. There were two pops and McGonagall and Dumbledore popped in. Attai suddenly felt rushed and she wanted blood. She covered her head with her arms. "Help me!" she screeched, her unearthly voice bounced off the stone walls of the dungeons. 

"Albus?" asked McGonagall. He shook his head and with a wave of his wand, he put the thin loops of silver onto Attai again. She fell over. "Attaine?" asked Minerva. Her eyes returned to normal and she closed them. Snape took her in his arms, "What happened?" asked Dumbledore. "She said the potion was useless. She tried to bite _me_" he said. "Vampires never do that, never" he said. "Take her up to Poppy" he said and before Snape could leave examined Attaine. "Bruising, already?" he asked. He nudged the silver on her wrists. "She can't be getting poisoned that easily. It was a silver alloy you used Albus!" said Minerva. "I know, that's what worries me" 

Attai lay on the infirmary bed and watched at Madam Pomfrey removed the silver with her wand. Faint red and blue lines ran around where the silver had been placed. Attai groaned and turned over. "What exactly did you give her Severus?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "The Acer-Adficio* potion of course!" he shouted. "Calm down Severus" said Dumbeldore. "Well she certaintly isn't acting like it. Are you sure no one switched the potion?" asked the medi-wizard. "I'll get the goblet she drank from" he said and left. "What about her classes? She caused quite a commotion down there" said Minerva. "I'm afraid that the people who care to find out will know" said Dumbledore. 

  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Acer-Adficio is latin for basically, 'weakening of fierce feelings'. Ok-if you're a latin scholar, you'll see how badly I phrased that, but I don't really know latin well, so help me out here.  



	6. Silvered Hunt

**

Silvered Hunt

**

"What do you mean he didn't take it?!" shouted Voldemolt. Wormtail quaked while Lucius held him up. "S-Someone else did! She drank it!" he squeaked. "It's true my Lord, it was another student" said Lucius. "Why is it that you imbeciles can do nothing right?" raged Voldemolt. "I am sorry my Lord" said Lucius with his head bowed. Voldemolt was silent for a while. "You said it was another student?" he asked. Wormtail nodded so much his head looked like it was on the verge of falling off. "I want you to bring her to me. Do you understand?" he asked. Wormtail and Lucius nodded, "Then go off!" he shouted, and the two apparated. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Attai's eyes darted wildly around the room. Get out. Get out. That nagging voice told her, the bruising had healed and she sat up. It was nighttime and the moon was out. The window was barred and she smiled. How foolish, she could break those easily. She gripped the metal and began to pry it apart. It gave way with a creaking noise and she stopped when the gap was big enough for her to fit through. She jumped out of the window, onto a small ledge and scaled the rest of the way down. Standing on the grassy turf of Hogwarts, she breathed in the night air and felt hungry. Spotting a rabbit near the Forbidden Forest, she ran after it and snatched it up before it could sense her coming. She quickly snapped its neck and sank her teeth into the rabbit. It fell limp in her hand and she threw the rabbit aside. 

"More food" she murmured and went deeper into the forest. She couldn't smell any animals and continued walking when she heard some cracking of leaves. She stopped, puzzled. Suddenly, she was grabbed by strong hands. She shrieked and threw them off, but not quickly enough. Her hands burned and she saw heavy bracelets of silver on them. She screamed and tried to claw them off, but it was useless. She looked up to bite her attacker. Lucius malfoy smiled, "Got you" he said. She screamed and lunged at him, her teeth bit into his arm. He didn't look surprised at all. She felt something rubbery and realized that he had guards on his arms and neck. Before she could wrench her teeth away, he clicked into place a thick silver band around her neck. She slumped over immediatly and gathered all her remaining strength to cry out again. 

Severus turned his head and hearda loud piercing screech in the air. He recognized the voice right away, "Attaine" he said, and ran from the deer carcass to her voice. He came to the source and saw her in heavy bands of silver. He saw Lucius and leapt towards him, pinning him down. Lucius gave out a cry and then Snape felt intense burning on his ankle. "Peter!!" he yelled in rage and shook the rat off his leg. But it was too late, Lucius had rose and slipped more chains of silver onto the professor. He was rendered immobile and he felt burning everywhere. "Well then. Voldemolt will be satisfied. Two vampires" he said and roughly hauled up Snape while Wormtail took care of Attaine.

"Albus! She's broken out!" said Madam Pomfrey. "Severus said that the potion made vampires loose control" he said. "Where is he?" asked Pomfrey. "He told me he would be out hunting" said Dumbledore. They heard a loud screech from the Forest. "Attaine" the two said. "Lupin" said Dumbledore as he knocked on the door. "Yes Headmaster?" asked the werewolf. "I need you to call Sirus and go to the Forbidden Forest to find Professer Snape and Miss Hephs." he said. 


	7. Bloody Moon

**

Bloody Moon

**

"Sirus, come on!" said Lupin impatiently. The big dog growled, "I know it's Snape, but it's also a student" said Lupin and he prodded Sirus to change. Suddenly, a young man with black hair stood next to him. "Let's get on with it" he growled in a very dog like manner and they ran into the forest. They came across the two vampires being dragged to a gnarled old tree in a clearing. "Lucius" said Lupin. "Peter" snarled Sirus. He started to walk out, but Lupin held onto his collar, "Not yet" 

Lucius grabbed the portkey branch of the tree and disappeared, then Wormtail did the same. "A portkey" said Lupin. The two ran over and touched the branch of the tree and appeared in a cemetary. The hid behind a tombstone while watching Severus and Attaine being hauled to differnt tombstones to sit against. "So Severus, Voldemolt wants to know why you betrayed him" said Lucius. He sat silently. "Come on now Severus. Open that pretty mouth of yours" he drawled. Snape bared his teeth with a hiss. "Naughty vampire" said Lucius and used the crutatious curse on him. Severus had a high pain threshold, but this was too much. He bit his lip from crying out, and shut his eyes. "Get away from him!" shouted Attai and with amazing strength jumped onto Lucius. "Agrrahhh!" he shouted and fell over. The bands of silver took their toll on her and she gritted her teeth. "Take it off!" she yelled. Lucius sensed that she was weakening and pushed her off him. "Oh shut up!" he said and kicked her. 

Lupin winced. "Let's go" said Sirus. "Wait, wait. I think there's someone else coming" said Lupin even though he was aching to help the two out. 

Attaine took the blows and Severus stared at her. "Leave her alone!" he yelled. "Shut your trap Severus!" shouted Lucius and then he turned around. "M-Master" squeaked Wormtail and with a gust of wind, Voldemolt apparated. "Severus" he said, obviously pleased. "And the girl" he said. He let one pale finger trail underneath Attaine's chin. She growled and tried to turn away. He took a vial from the folds of his dark robes and forced it into Attaine's mouth. She choked on it and gulped it down. "Take him out" said Voldemolt. An skinny man was brought out by Wormtail from the shadows and Lupin gasped. "Arthur Weasely" 

"Let the vampire go" said Voldemolt. The bands of silver were taken off her and she curled up in a ball on the ground. "Let the hunger take over. Come on girl, chase after the man" hissed Voldemolt. Arthur Weasely shook and was let go by Wormtail. "Run mudblood. Vampires are fast" said Voldemolt with cold humor. Arthur took off into the nearby forest and Attaine screeched. The hunger, calling. She had no control whatsoever, and her pupils slitted. She stood up and ran with amazing speed after the frightened man. "Attaine! No!" shouted Severus. Voldemolt smiled, and pointed his wand onto his past supporter. "_Crucio_" he said and Snape writhered in pain. "Now you know the feeling of betraying you Lord" he said and stood there. "Now!" said Lupin, and he and Sirus jumped out. 

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" shouted Lupin and Wormtail fell over. Sirus did the same to Lucius, and Voldemolt looked up. "The werewolf and rebel" he said seething. "Avada Kevarda!" he shouted suddenly, Lupin tried to duck, but the curse swept through him and he fell over. "Remus!!!" shouted Sirus in livid rage. "Experillamius!" he shouted at Voldemolt, it collided with the death curse and a large, bright green light exploded in the air. Sirus fell over, and Voldemolt shieled his eyes, he cursed then apparated. "Remus?" asked Sirus, nudging his best friend. Lupin's eyes were open to the sky and he lay unmoving. "Nooooooo!" shouted Sirus and he beat the ground with his fists. "Damn you Voldemolt!" 

  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry, Lupin died. Our loony lupin...really! I love him too! 


	8. Betwixt you and I...you're as good as de...

**Betwixt you and I...you're as good as dead**

"Sirus..." came the faint voice of Snape. Sirus ran over and unlocked the bands of silver and Severus rubbed his neck. "Thank you" he said. "Remus is dead" said Sirus hollowly. "I-I know. I'm sorry" he said. "We need to find Weasely" said Snape. Sirus nodded, he went over to Lupin's body and hid him under a tree to get him later. "_Fletmetus_" said Sirus and he felt his feet lighten. "Come on" said Severus, "I can smell Attaine...she's mad" he said and they ran off. 

Arthur Weasely was never more frightened in his life. No wand, and a vampire on his heels. He winded his way around the trees and risked one look back. Nothing, he let himself breath a sigh of relief. He turned back and gasped, then fell onto his back. Attaine's face loomed in his and she smiled, her canine sticking out. He tried to scramble to his feet, but she grasped his ankles and pulled him back. 

He never thought a Vampire would be that strong and he tried desperatly to find a hand hold. He felt her hands moving up his legs and onto his chest. "Get a hold of yourself!" he yelled, but the mad look of bloodlust was in her eyes. She held his neck in her hands and kissed Arthur Weasely first. "The tasssste of fear is ssssweeet" she said and he stared at her. She nipped him down onto his neck and reared back before biting, her teeth grazed his skin, then bit. She felt the rush of warm blood flow into her mouth and she sucked on his neck. He convulsed. "Help!" he said. "H-Help!" She kept her mouth against his neck and sucked some more blood out before feeling satisfied and wiped her mouth. Four bloody tooth marks were on his neck and she licked them clean. 

"Attaine!" shouted Severus, and he bounded into the clearing. "Oh my god" he said. "You bit him!" he said, and she smiled insanely. "He tastes so good" she said. Sirus was next to come in and checked Weasely. "He's been bit" he said quietly and felt his cold skin. Arthur's eyes fluttered open, and closed. "You ---!" shouted Sirus, leaping at Attaine. She bared her teeth and the bloodstained canines stopped Sirus. "We need to get them to Poppy" said Severus. "_Silverstra_!" shouted Sirus and snakes of silver curled around Attaine's neck and arms. She let out a scream. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Arthur was deathly cold in the infirmary bed and Madam Pomfrey watched as his teeth lengthed and pointed, his face paled, and his eyes turned into eerie blue and green colors. "Arthur, wake up" she said and shook him. He opened his eyes, now completely a hue of light blue with faint white pupils in the center. "Madam Pomfrey!" he gasped. "I'm sorry. But you're a vampire now" she said. He closed his eyes and fell back down onto the bed. "Did you tell my children yet?" he asked. "Albus is telling them now" she said. Tears streamed down his face, "Oh Molly..." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Snape stirred the antidote potion and put it into a vial, then forced Attaine to drink it. She coughed, and then her eyes returned to normal. She gave a cry and dived under the sheets. "Get up!" shouted Snape. "No. No. No. No. I can't have bit him!" she said and Snape pulled her out of the bed. "You did. Voldemolt gave you a potion to heighten your hunger and go mad" he said. She cried and hugged Severus unexpectedly. "I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry" she said. He let her hug him for a minute, and uncertaintly put his arms around her. "I-I know. Albus is informing the Weasely family." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mrs. Weasely. I'm sorry to inform you that your husband has been bitten by a vampire" said Dumbledore. Molly's eyes welled up with tears, "How-How could this happen?" she asked. "Our resident vampire was poisoned by Voldemolt and released onto Mr. Weasely" Fred, George, and Percy sat next to their mother silent. Ron clenched his fists, "Who was it?" he asked, barely containing his anger. Dumbledore hesitated before speaking, "Attaine Hephs" 

Ron rose and went for the door, "Ron!" said Molly. He ran to the infirmary and burst through the doors. "Weasely!" said Snape, he pulled away from Attaine and Ron pushed him back with his wand. "Shut up" he said and turned his wand onto Attaine. "I hate you! You turned my dad into a filthy vampire! I want to kill you!" he shouted. Attaine wiped her tears and spread her arms out with her palms up. "Go ahead, kill me! I'm already dead! I'm sorry about your dad! I didn't mean it! But at least you have one! My dad thinks I'm dead and left me!" she shouted back. Ron's arm shook, "I hate you! I hate you!" he yelled and blasted her with the Avada Kevarda curse. 


	9. A Dead Girl's Wish

**A dead Girl's wish**

Attaine gasped, she felt cold air wash through her and snag her soul, then the cold air went through her again, returning it. Ron lowered his wand, and Snape steered him away from her, and she breathed in gulps of air. There was a clatter of footsteps and Molly Weasely came through the doors, and spotted her husband. "Arthur!" she said and hugged him. He opened his white and pale blue eyes. "Molly?" he asked, a little disoriented. "Oh yes. Yes, it's me Arthur" she said. "You shouldn't be here" he murmured. "I don't care" she said, and Madam Pomfrey left them. Attaine walked over to Snape and leaned on him, half hugging him again. Ron stared at her, "...I'm sorry" he said. She shook her head, "It's alright now. Maybe you should say hi" she nodded towards his dad. 

He went over, "hi dad" he said. "Ron" said Arthur. His pale, cold fingers stroked his son's face. "Dumbledore!" came a shout. Fudge came into the infirmary. Dumbledore turned around, "Yes?" he asked. "This...this mess! Look at this!" he said. "Minister, I assure you that everything will be fine from now on" said Dumbledore. "An employee of the Ministry has been bitten! Now he must be fired and tagged!" said Fudge. Ron heard this and stood up, "He's not going to be fired!" he said very forcefully. "I'm afraid he has to be. It's just impossible to have a vampire work for the Ministry" he said. "I swear, I will bite you Fudge!" said two voices. Everyone turned around to look.

Attaine and Voldemolt stood side by side, not realizing that they said it in unison and looked very dangerous indeed. Fudge shook a little, "This behavior is unjust!" he said. "You're the one who's unjust! My dad didn't do anything wrong!" said Ron. "I'm sorry" said Fudge in a brusque manner. "I'm going to make you sorry, because you really don't sound like it" warned Attaine. "You!" sputtered Fudge. "He's staying at the Ministry" said Ron very firmly. Piercing gazes were all around the Minister of Magic. He gave in, "Alright, but he's going to be tagged" he said. "No exceptions." 

Attaine's dead heart jumped, "No!" she said. "I'm not letting an unregistered vampire stay" he said. She rolled up her sleeve to show the brand on her skin. "I'm not letting _this_ happen to him" she said. Molly looked sick at the mark. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Fudge, now angry. Attaine took in a deep breath, and took one glance at Mr Weasely laying in bed, surrounded by family. "I'll take his brand" she said. "Attaine!" said Snape sharply. "I'll take his brand" she repeated again. Fudge nodded, "Right then, we'll have to be going" he said. "Wait!" said Ron, "I want to go, just to be there" he said, unspoken were the words, "For Attaine" "I'm going with Ron" said Molly. "I have custody of Attaine" said Severus, and Dumbledore nodded as well. Fudge sighed, "Very well"

Arthur Weasely signed a magical contract, and Attaine was once again grabbed by those rough hands, "I don't need this" she said and shook them off. She was seated in the wooden chair and felt the metal insets crawl over her skin. Her sleeve was rolled up and she closed her eyes tightly. Even though she was gritting her teeth as hard as possible, a scream escaped her lips and she felt the burning on her arm, new numbers blazed on her skin and then her was let go. The metal insets crawling back to their places and she was helped up by Severus. Molly hugged Attaine, "Thank you" she said. Attaine nodded, her eyes feeling teary and fogged up. Dumbledore gave her a squeeze on the other shoulder, "You did something brave" he said. "I had to do it" she whispered. Ron looked up at her, "Attai?" he asked. "Yeah?" she said. "Thanks for doing this. You did alot for my dad" he said. She smiled, "No problem Ron...I'm just feeling a little burned up now" she said. 

"Before you faint, I think you'd want to know something" said Dumbledore. She opened her eyes, "Yes?" "Severus has kindly offered to adopt you" he said, there was an audible gasp from Molly. "Yes" said Dumbledore smiling, "All you need to do is sign" he said and held out a levitating quill and paper. Attaine inked her name with flourish. 

_I, Severus Snape agree to take care of Attaine Hephs with all my love and ability. _

Severus Snape

Attaine Hephs

For the first time in a long while, Severus looked at the paper and smiled. Attai was shocked at the change, it was no longer a bitter vampire looking at her, but a happy man She smiled too and hugged him, "All your love?" she asked. "Don't get cocky" he said. She laughed, "I love you too" she said. Molly sighed, evidently happy with the scene. "I don't think those chickens at home will be too happy" she said. Ron elbowed his mother lightly, "Don't joke mom!" he said, and she smiled. Dumbledore led them all back to Hogwarts and Arthur was on his feet again. "Hello honey" he said to Molly.

"Arthur, you'll still have a job at the Ministry and you won't have to have a damned brand" she said breathlessly. He nodded, "I know. I heard everything" He then turned to Attaine. "Thank you" he said. "You're welcome" she said. A big dog then padded into the room.

"Sirus" said Dumbledore, immediatly Sirus Black stood in place of the dog. Molly didn't seem the least bit surprised, "There are always bigger surprises" she said. Sirus looked down, then at Dumbledore. "It's been done" he said. "What?" asked Ron. "Remus" said Sirus sadly. "He was killed, I buried him" he said. "We're so sorry" said Molly and she patted Sirus's shoulder. "He never deserved to die" he said. "I got him killed" murmured Attaine. "Don't be foolish" said Snape. Sirus looked up to Snape, "What are you, her father?" he asked. He meant for it to be a joke. "Yes" said Severus very seriously. "You must be kidding" said Sirus. Severus shook his head in a creaky manner. "You never cease to amaze me" he said, then turned back into his dog form and padded off. "Where is he going?" asked Ron. There was a small gap of silence, "To visit Lupin" said Attaine.

The next night, Attaine found Lupin's grave. Sirus had buried next to the Whomping Willow, but a safe distance from the tree so that people could visit the grave. "I'm sorry" said Attaine softly. "I guess I've been making so many apologies lately, but you went after me and...dad. I got you killed, I hope you aren't mad" she said and then left lillies on his grave. Feeling a little worse than better, she headed home and greeted her father. 

"Severus?" she asked. "Yes?" he replied. "Is it foolish talking to a dead person?" "Aren't we both dead?" he asked, and she sat back, thinking. 

"So then he heard me" she said, 

"...Good"


End file.
